Kouyuu :: Otoutobun
by Ascot no miko
Summary: The first in my series of friendship fanfictions. "Kouyuu" (the title of the series), is the Japanese term for "friend/companion/compassion", or something to the like. This is the start of the series, and it's Miyako referring to Iori.


**  
  
****Kouyuu :: Otoutobun  
**

  
Iori-kun.  
  
It's really strange how we came to be friends, you know? Your kaasan came around by my house when she first moved in, and she was walking around with you, trying to make friends with the neighbors. My kaasan was thrilled to have a new neighbor that was a mother as well, and they started talking.  
  
And talking.  
  
You were just sitting there, of course; even as a three year old you were quiet and respectable. But I was annoyed by the fifth minute mark. You know me, all impatient and demanding; well, at six, I wasn't much different. So, by that time, I had walked over to where you were sitting, and tapped your shoulder. You looked up.  
  
From the moment I saw your emerald green eyes, I knew that we were going to be friends for life.  
  
Well, then again, maybe not. But we were, weren't we?  
  
Iori-kun, you have always been the best of a friend to me! You sit there, calmly taking in everything that I tell you, no matter what. Whether I'm pouting or crying or bursting with my happiness about my newest crush, you're always there. Always. It's almost as if you are my little dæmon, like in that book series His Dark Materials. You know me perfectly, whether it's how I wish I was more feminine, or how my hair annoys me to no end, or even my deepest, darkest secrets- you know them.  
  
You see, Iori-kun, I don't tell you these things because you're the only person in my apartment building – well, you were until Takeru moved in –, I tell you because I can trust you. You have always kept my secrets, and not even your own kaasan could force you to tell them, no matter how much you love her and respect her, because you gave me your word, and I know that you'd never, ever tell a single soul.  
  
That's what I love about you, Iori-kun. You're so kind and respectable for your age; so sweet and kind to everyone, giving them a full chance to make an impression on you. You seem so serious for your age, though... Iori, why do you always seem to be so sad? I know that your father died when you were seven – I remember when you came into my room as usual the day afterwards, trying hard not to cry any more. It must have hurt you horribly, I know, but why won't you let me help you for a change?  
  
Iori-kun, you're the best friend I could ever have, even if I searched all the corners of world, forever and ever- I would never be able to find a good a friend as you. But I wish that you'd let me be as great a friend to you as well!   
  
I remember all those times you helped me study for my tests at school, always reprimanding me whenever I allowed my mind to wander. You were so cute when you did that too, your eyebrows narrow and your arms crossed. It was so funny that I just had to laugh, and you'd always look so offended whenever I did. But you know what? I passed every single one of those tests and quizzes.  
  
Iori, I want to help you, just like you helped me. I know that I can be somewhat of a blabber-mouth sometimes – well, more like all the time, I suppose –, and I know that I won't be as good a listener as you are. But see, Iori, I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me for any of your problems- heck, I've come to you for more problems than I have my own kaasan, and that's saying something!  
  
Please, Iori-kun, let me help you. You've helped me in so many ways in my life, I want to pay you back for all the great things you've done. Iori, you're the little brother I've always wanted, and I love you dearly because of that. Iori-kun, let me help you with your troubles as you help me with mine, and we'll both profit. But never forget that I am here for you as well, Iori-kun.  
  
Iori-kun, my otoutobun, ai shiteru.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ ~Otoutobun is the Japanese term for a friend treated as a younger brother~_


End file.
